snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Oliver Jenkins
Oliver Jenkins served as the Professor for Ancient Runes at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2076-78. ' The Basics:' Name: Oliver Jenkins Age: 30 DOB: December 10, 2046 Year of Graduation: 2065 Years Attended Hogwarts: 2058-2065 Former House: Gryffindor Heritage: Halfblood Wand: 12 ¾ inches, Spruce with Dragon heartstring core. Springy. Patronus: Griffin Boggart: ''' Being an old, fat and bald man '''Relationship Status: Single Family: Father: Harrison Jenkins, 58 Mother: Sybil Jenkins (nee Monroe), 58 Siblings: one brother, Fred Jenkins, 32 Appearance: Hair color: Brown Eye color: Hazel Height: 6’1 Defining physical features: Tall and muscular, Oliver is a good looking young man and knows it. He likes to always look his best and he dresses according to his mood or on who he is trying to impress at the time. Background: Oliver is the youngest of two boys born to Harrison and Sybil Jenkins. His mother is a rather quiet and shy witch who fell in love with her complete opposite. Harrison Jenkins, is a muggle who used to be a professional football player. He was an overly confident man with the world at his feet. Both his sons managed to inherit their father’s traits. While at school, Oliver was extremely popular and excelled at whatever interested him. His greatest interest was Quidditch and he played for the Gryffindor team since his first year. He played both seeker and chaser but preferred the latter because he liked to score. The same could be said for when it came to girls as well. Oliver managed to do exceedingly well in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Divination and Ancient Runes, while the rest of his classes he managed passable grades. Just like his father, Oliver preferred sporting activities but he also found mysteries of the world and the unknown rather fascinating. While at school, Oliver had many ‘girlfriends’ but none that held his interest for long. He did enjoy spending time with his best friends William Williamson and Waylan Murdoch. The three of them spent a lot of their school time causing as much mischief as possible and managing to get away with most of their crimes. Once graduated from Hogwarts, Oliver went travelling with William and Waylan but after a year of that, he tried out for the Winbourne Wasps. He made the reserve team but only lasted a year before getting bored of that and set out to take on the world. For the next four years he tried his hand at various different muggle sports. Surfing, tennis, golf, even bull riding. With a charm here and a charm there he was able to excel at these sports and make some serious money. After that he got a job in the Ministry of Magic, in the Sports and Games Department. He lasted two years when the intrigue of the unknown called to him and he joined the Department of Mysteries where he spent the next three years. Unfortunately he cannot tell you what he did there. As with everything else, Oliver decided it was time to try something new and so he applied for a position at Hogwarts and was successful in obtaining a position at the school. Teaching kids should be an adventure, right? Personality: ''' Charismatic, happy, free-spirited and a thrill seeker is how to describe Oliver. He has gotten better looking with age and his ego is just as big as it was when he was a teenager. He is a bit of a chameleon in that his personality can change to suit the situation. So he should have no problems in teaching a bunch of students. Yeah, he was both brave and stupid just like your typical Gryffindor. '''People Who Attended Hogwarts with OJ: class of 2065 Althea Schirmer (2058-2060) Josephina Hadley (2058-2061) Dash Scabior (2058-2061) Gemma Cerulean (2058-2061) Seren Bentley (2058-2065) William Williamson (2058-2065) Waylon Murdoch (2058-2065) Cecelia Tillstrom (2060-2067) OOC: Oliver Jenkins is a character played by Mell . Category:Characters Category:Class of 2065 Category:Gryffindor Category:Alumni Category:Professors Category:Staff Category:Ancient Runes Category:Half-Blood